


silhouette (working title)

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Blood, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Injury, Kidnapping, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -"Okay, cut the shit, what's going on?" Virgil snapped after about ten more minutes of unbearable silence.Patton looked up sharply. "What do you mean, kiddo?""You all are so...quiet. You'd normally be making jokes, Logan hasn't brought up a single book or told us any random fact about something that only he would ever know."-
Relationships: Platonic LAMP/CALM
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. author's note: initial draft // skip to ch 2 for story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the idea that started this all because it gets long. feel free to skip, next chap is the story

hear me out - y'all know the headcanon the fandom has about virgil's room (or virgil himself) having shadowy manifestations of his fellow sides (more often the light sides) who taunt him and torture him with his own anxious thoughts? i had a thought about taking that a step further.

the shadow sides, but at some point, when virgil started to feel a bit more comfortable being around thomas (not accepted or even close, but the other sides have realized he isn't going away) and a manifestation appears...of virgil himself, from when he was still fully a dark side.

now, this manifestation is a bit different. it's so...nice to him. explaining gently why the others could never love him, how they could never truly accept him. it's so logical, so much simpler when it's laid out right in front of him, and who is he to try to argue?

so he locks himself away, isolates, and every day that the others don't try to coax him out is another day of proof that they're so much better off without him.

but what he doesn't know is that the shadow of himself has taken his place, has tricked the other sides into somehow accepting him, and now is perfectly happy with locking virgil away forever while he takes his place as a side. but it can't keep up the guise forever, it takes energy, and one night, logan notices virgil...flickering? as if he weren't truly there. so he watches, and he starts to notice things.

after he gathers enough evidence, he informs the others and they try to confront the shadow impersonating virgil.

my ideas on what happens after that are kind of hazy, so we'll just have to wait and see how the story goes. i don't have much of a solid plan, so...stick with me and trust the process, i suppose.

thank you all for reading lol but fr next chapter is the start of the actual story, sorry about this lil rant


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short for now just gimme a bit sorry ksdnvskjdb
> 
> ~ink

Virgil flinched awake as the door to his room opened without warning, and he scrambled to his feet, ready to snap at the intruder. "Do you mind?" he demanded.

Logan backed up a step. "Patton sent me to inform you that dinner is ready. I apologize if I woke you."

Virgil sighed, rolling out of bed. "It's fine, I shouldn't be napping this late. I'll never sleep tonight at this rate." he raised a hand as Logan opened his mouth. "Please, spare me the lecture," he pleaded.

Logan blinked, a blush rising to his cheeks. "I was actually going to commend you on recognizing why you should not sleep in the middle of the day," he corrected. "Adjusting habits such as prolonged naps will take time, it would be wrong of me to push you to change your habits so immediately."

Virgil hummed, caught off guard. "Oh. Well, uh...thanks. I think."

Logan stood up a little straighter, looking rather proud of himself. "You're welcome. Now...dinner?"

"Lead the way, teach."


End file.
